Because I love you
by ForGoodnessSake
Summary: Or: 5 times Glinda thought of an excuse to be close to Elphaba, and one time she didn't have to


**Because I love you**

Or: 5 times Glinda thought of an excuse to be close to Elphaba, and one time she didn't have to

The first time was less than a week after the dance at the OzDust, and Galinda was making good on her promise to teach Elphaba to become popular. That day, it meant going shopping with Elphaba for actually acceptable clothing. When Elphaba asked why on earth that meant she had to come along, Galinda's answer was simple. "Because I don't have your measurements, silly. Besides, how else are you going to learn?"

When Galinda ended up in the same dressing room as Elphaba, because she was certain the green girl wouldn't come out to show off the outfits otherwise, she wasn't even faced with much of a fight.

The second time was when Galinda had bought a box of cream puffs, which she had insisted Elphaba shared with her, because she claimed she would get fat if she had to eat them all.

Of course, there was no way to eat a cream puff without making a mess of it, everyone knew that. Galinda was sure even Elphaba must have known that. Still, there was very little protest when Galinda ended up being the one to wipe the cream from the girl's face.

The third time was on a cold winter morning, and they had class on the other side of campus. For Galinda, this was the opportune moment to 'lose' her gloves, and hold Elphaba's hand instead as they walked towards the lecture hall. "It's for warmth." She had told the seemingly shocked green girl. "The skin on my hands is very sensitive to cold, you know."

If Elphaba knew Galinda's gloves were purposely stuffed in a pair of shoes she never wore, only to turn up again long after winter had passed, she didn't mention it.

The fourth time was on their way to the Emerald City, and Glinda spent the entire train ride using Elphaba as a pillow. When the green girl asked why, she answered that train rides made her sleepy, and Elphaba just happened to be the closest thing to a pillow.

What she didn't know was that she answered that same question differently once she had actually fallen asleep in Elphaba's lap. Luckily for her "I just wanted to be near you" doesn't sound like much of anything when you're sleeping.

The fifth time was in the attic of the Wizard's palace, guards at the door and Elphaba begging her to come with her. Glinda knew she couldn't, no matter how badly she wanted to. Instead, she grabbed the black fabric she had seen lying around, knelt down, and draped the cloak over the green girl's shoulders, murmuring something about Elphaba looking cold.

She knew there were other reasons Elphaba was trembling, and she was pretty sure Elphaba did too. But she let Glinda go ahead, let the blonde take her time, and ignored the fact that her hands always lingered longer than they probably should.

As their eyes met, Glinda briefly considered kissing her, but ultimately decided against it. Elphaba never liked being touched, and it would be wrong to put her in such a position when the Wizard was after her. Besides, Glinda was sure Elphaba had seen through her little tricks ages ago. She had to be grateful for whatever closeness she could get.

All that time, even long she watched Elphaba fly off for what she assumed would be forever, she never even considered her boyfriend to be a factor in whether or not she should have kissed Elphaba while she had the chance.

* * *

The last time was much later. The last time was when both women knew one of them would end up dead, and when both women knew exactly who that would be. This time, Glinda had decided to keep her distance. Elphaba didn't like to be touched; the least she could do was give the woman she loved so much some peace in her final moments. The time of sneaking past the green girl's walls with touches and light caresses was over. It had been for a long time now.

Which is why she didn't expect two strong arms wrap to around her, holding her close.

Sensing her surprise, she heard Elphaba cackle softly, warm breath tickling her ear. "You didn't really think I didn't see through your excuses, did you, my sweet?"

Glinda wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, wanted to slap her for not telling her sooner and wanted to hold her while she still could. That much she managed to make clear to Elphaba, by leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing her.

When they finally parted, it was Glinda who broke the kiss, knowing that if she didn't step away now, she never would. Elphaba seemed to understand that, and immediately became all business again, ordering Glinda to hide before the witch hunters arrived.

Before closing the door however, Elphaba lingered, asking Glinda the same question she had always asked when Glinda got unusually close to her. "Why?"

Glinda smiled a watery smile. "Because I love you."


End file.
